Becomes the Swan
by venomouspomme
Summary: When Bella and Edward meet the first day of High School, he is a chubby misfit with no friends in a new town, aside from his popular cousins. He meets Bella Swan, a well-liked, if uncoordinated, local with problems of her own. This is the story of their friendship, their loss, their love and destruction. Can they find their way back to each other?


…**Becomes the Swan**

A/N: Welcome to …Becomes the Swan, collaboration between venomousgal (Rescue Me) and pomme_de_terre/Effulgent_Pomme/Lady Tater (Not Like This). We are writing this story together with venomousgal writing Edward and pomme_de_terre writing Bella in a story about the unlikely friendship between a chubby boy who becomes a handsome doctor and a popular, pretty girl reduced to nothing by a few sharp words.

We will start with present day and then take a journey back through how these two met, how they fell in love and how they fell apart. Can they find what they lost years ago?

This story has been posted on Twilighted for some years, but as we are finally in a position to finish it, we are now posting it here to completion.

Thank you to all that have supported us. Please know that you are loved and missed and hope you come to find if Chubward ever really gets his only wish.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. We just took Edward and made him fat, and broke Bella.

All future author notes will be at the bottom of the text and be short and sweet Here we go.

**Prologue**

_Bella_

So… this was it.

After five years, regardless of everything that had happened since then, I was going to see Edward Cullen.

Mon coeur entire.

How many times had he said that to me?

And in that one instant, I was no longer her. I was no longer his heart.

I was his bain.

His thorn.

His nemesis.

How did we ever get to that point?

I ran my hands down my skirt, smoothing it nervously before my fingers made their way to my hair, playing with the long strands. _I can't do this. I can't. I can't look him in the eye again._

Closing my eyes and steeling myself, I grabbed my bag out of the passenger seat and hitched it across my shoulder. I took a deep breath and a step. And then another. And then a third.

Finally, I was at the door.

It took everything I had to raise my hand and rap the wood, but I did. I heard the squeal before the door even cracked and there was nothing I could do to avoid the smile. I had missed Alice. This was her big day, or week, or month, or whatever and I could do this for her.

I _would_ do this for her.

The door swung open and there she stood, bouncing on her toes and throwing her arms around me, her giggles and squeals louder by the second. Despite her enthusiasm and her utter domination of my small form, she couldn't shield me from the one thing I was dreading.

Standing maybe ten feet behind her was _him_.

And I couldn't rip my eyes away.

_Edward_

I was ashamed of who I had become.

I was no longer the chubby misfit I was in high school. I had lost the weight and come into my own. I was Dr. Edward Cullen, resident womanizer of Forks.

I had turned into what I had once accused my best friend of being. As if she could have ever played the whore.

She was the kindest heart I had ever known and I had destroyed her.

My cruel words had shattered her and driven her away. I knew that now.

I paced back and forth as I watched the door, running my fingers distractedly through my hair, making it stand on end.

Sex hair, as I was once told by one of my many random conquests.

Yes, random conquests…..

I had it all, the money, the looks, the women, but despite that I was empty.

The space in my heart could never be filled, leaving me aching for something that slipped through my fingers long ago.

Mon Coeur; mon raison d'être.

Alice squealed as the door opened. I plastered a smile on my face.

After five long years, she was here, and I was finally home

End Note:

_Mon Coeur entire_ – My whole Heart

_Mon Coeur; mon raison d'etre_ – My Heart; my reason for living

Please leave us some sugar if you are so inclined. We'd love to hear your theories!


End file.
